lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed RP Recordings
This is the page for recordings of the currently unnamed RP featuring Crash Bandicoot and Neo Cortex. Recordings *on N. Sanity Island* *at Crash Bandicoot's house* *Crash: *inside sleeping on the floor* *Neo Cortex walks up to the door in a mech suit* *Cortex: Come out, Crash!! *Crash: *wakes up* ? *looks out the window and sees Cortex* *Zack: *outside clibs up a tree with Crystal and sees Cortex* What's that? *Crash: *goes into the kitchen and grabs a bucket of cold water and answers the door* *Crash: *dumps the water on Cortex's mech suit* *the mech electrifies Cortex* *Cortex: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Cortex: *falls out of the mech* *the mech falls on Cortex* *Cortex: Ow! *Crash: *closes the door and goes back to sleep* *Cortex: *crawls out from under the mech and stomps away* *later, Cortex comes back with another mech suit and an umbrella* *Zack and Crystal: *laugh* *Cortex: Open up, Crash!! *Crash: *wakes up* ? *looks out the window and goes and gets two buckets of cold water and opens the door, then tosses one on Cortex's mech* *Cortex: *blocks the water with his umbrella* HA! *tosses the umbrella over his shoulder* I have you n--*Crash pours the other bucket on Cortex's mech* *Cortex is electrified* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Zack and Crystal: HAHAHAHA!!! *Cortex: *falls out of his mech, and the mech falls on him again* *Cortex: *squirms out from under the mech and walks away* *Zack: HAHA, man that was funny! *later* *Cortex: *comes up to Crash's door with a laser gun and no mech* *Crash: Come out, Crash!! *Crash: *wakes up and goes to the kitchen and gets another bucket of water* *Crash: *opens the door and dumps the water on Cortex* *Cortex: *Dripping wet* *Zack: *eating out of bucket of pop corn* Hahaha! *Cortex: *smiles evilly at Crash* *Crash: *has a look on his face that says, "uh-oh"* *Crystal: Um, I think something's wrong, Zack. *Zack: Ah, don't worry. What could possibly happen? *Cortex: *sets his laser gun to "Sleep" and aims at Crash and shoots* *Crash: *dodges* *the laser ricochets off of a mirror and goes back at Cortex* *Cortex: AAAHHH! *ducks* *Zack: Bahaha! See? What I tell ya? *Crash: *escapes through a window* *Cortex: It's not THAT easy! *shoots another laser at Crash, which he dodges* *Zack: This just gets better and better doesn't it? *Crash: *slides into Cortex and trips him* *Cortex: *falls* Ow! *Crash: *belly-flops Cortex* *Cortex: OW! *Zack: *calls to Crash* Hit him with a chair! *Crash: *doesn't hear Zack and kicks Cortex up into the tree Zack and Crystal are in* *Zack: Whoa! *jumps out of the tree with Crystal* *Cortex: *grabs onto a branch* *Cortex: *his hand slips and he falls onto the ground* Ow! *Zack and Crystal: *laughs* *Cortex: *gets up and sees Zack and Crystal, and sets his gun to "mutate" and shoots both of them* *Crystal: ! *pushes Zack out of the way, takeing the shot* *Zack: Oof. Crystal! *Crystal: *becomes a monster* ROAR! *Cortex: YES! YES! *Crash: ! *Crash: *looks around him, then runs from Crystal* *Zack: H-Hey, wait up! *runs following Crash* *Cortex: Mutant slave, kill Crash! *Crystal: *chases Crash and Zack* *Crash: *runs down a path that leads to a cave* *Zack: *follows* Hey, slow down! *Crystal: *follows as well* *Crash: *goes into the cave and runs through it and comes to a tunnel, which he runs down* *Zack: *follows Crash, starting to loss his breath* *Crystal: 8still follows them* ROAH! *Crash: *gets to the end of the tunnel and runs out it, and comes to a tribe village* *Zack: *still follows Crash, but stops to catch his breath when he gets to the tribe village* *pant* *pant* *Crash: *runs into Papu Papu* *Crystal: *still in the cave* ROAH! *Zack: eep. *runs into Crash* oof! *Papu Papu: *turns around and sees Zack, and thinks he ran into him* *1:30Bandicootfan63Papu Papu: *says something in tribe language to a bunch of tribesmen, and they take Zack away and tie him to a log* *1:32SierraSiaZack: What? Hey! Let me go!! *1:33Bandicootfan63*the tribesmen put the log on the tall base of a soon-to-be-built totem pole and stack another totem column on the log, and put a Power Crystal on the top of the totem pole* *1:34SierraSiaZack: Someone gett me out of here!!! *1:35SierraSia*get me *1:35Bandicootfan63Crash: *sees Zack up there* ? *1:36SierraSiaZack: *to Crash* Hey, get me down from here!! *1:37Bandicootfan63Crash: *nods, but he can't reach Zack, and he looks around and sees a Worm sticking out of the ground* *1:37Bandicootfan63Worm: Rawrrrrr! *1:38Bandicootfan63Crash: *belly-flops it into the ground and it burrows it's way to right below Zack* *1:38Bandicootfan63Crash: *runs up the hill to the Worm* *1:38Bandicootfan63Crash: *bounces on the Worm up to Zack, but just grabs the Crystal and falls to the ground and walks away* *1:38Bandicootfan63(can you have Zack say something?) *1:39SierraSiaZack: *sarcasticly* Oh perfect. *1:39Bandicootfan63Crash: *hears him and remembers that he wanted Crash to save him, and bounces on the Worm again up to Zack* *1:39Bandicootfan63Crash: *grabs onto the totem pole and unties Zack* *Zack: *falls to the ground* Ow! *gets up**to Crash* Thanks. *Crash: *jumps down, and the pole falls and forms a bridge over the river* *Crystal: *exits the cave* ROAR! *Cortex: Smash them! *Crash: ! *runs across the pole* *Zack: *follows Crash* You know, Panda's aren't good runners! *Papu Papu: *comes out of his hut and sees Crash and Zack* Grrrr! *chases them* *Crystal: *kicks Papu Papu away* *Cortex: *shoots a plasma blast at Zack* *6:45SierraSiaZack: *nearly gets hit in the butt* Whoa! *runs faster away* *6:49Bandicootfan63(can you have Crystal attack Cortex?) *6:49SierraSia(ok) *6:49SierraSiaCrystal: ROAH!!! *attacks Cortex* *6:53Bandicootfan63Cortex: AAAHHH! *runs with Crash and Zack* *6:54SierraSiaZack: *to Cortex* I thought you were with monster Crystal, not running away from her like we are. *6:57Bandicootfan63Cortex: Not anymore!! *6:57SierraSiaZack: So how are we suppost to stop her?! *6:59Bandicootfan63Cortex: *gets an idea* AHA! I have an idea! Follow me! *6:59Bandicootfan63Cortex: *takes a shortcut through a bunch of bushes* *7:00Bandicootfan63. *7:00SierraSiaZack: *follows Cortex with Crash* *7:01Bandicootfan63Cortex: Be careful, there's a cliff right about--*comes out of the last bush and falls down a steep rocky slope*--HERE!! *7:02SierraSiaZack: *stops and carefully goes down the slope* *7:02Bandicootfan63Crash: *slides down it like a penguin* *7:03SierraSiaZack: *to Crash* What are you anyway? *Cortex: *rwaches the bottom and lands on his face* Oof! *Zack: *laughs* Are you some kind of evil comedian or something? Cause you're halariouse. ***reaches *Cortex: Don't mention comedy... *gets up and runs to a wooden boat that has a tribesman in it* *Tribesman: Huh? *Zack: Hey dude, watch it! There's a tribesman in there! *7:08Bandicootfan63Cortex: *shoots the Tribesman* *7:08Bandicootfan63Tribesman: *falls on the ground dead* *7:08SierraSiaZack: Well looks like I was right about the evil part. *7:08Bandicootfan63Crash: *gets in the boat and pokes the body with a stick* *7:09Bandicootfan63Cortex: *tosses the body into the water* I meant to knock him out, but, um...we shall forever remember him. *7:09Bandicootfan63Tribesman: *wakes up* *7:09Bandicootfan63Cortex: AAAHHHH! *7:09Bandicootfan63Crash: *scratches his head* *7:10SierraSiaZack: He's alive! *7:10Bandicootfan63Cortex: ...Oh, I DID knock him out. Quick, let's get out of here! *7:10Bandicootfan63Cortex: Get in the boat! *7:11SierraSiaZack: *gets in the boat* *7:12Bandicootfan63Cortex: *rows the boat to his Iceberg Lab, which is, fittingly, on an iceberg* *7:13SierraSiaZack: Looks cold here. Thank goodness that my fur keeps me nice and warm. *7:14Bandicootfan63(i thought he was a pig. ...oh wait, pigs are mammals. XD ) *7:14SierraSia(he's a panda, Crystal was the pig) *7:16Bandicootfan63(...oh.) *7:16Bandicootfan63( XD ) *7:16SierraSia(lol) *7:16Bandicootfan63Cortex: *runs up the path to the big metal door* *7:17Bandicootfan63Cortex: *pushes a button on the side that opens the door* *7:17Bandicootfan63Cortex: *runs inside* Hurry! *7:17SierraSiaZack: *follows him**whispers to Crash* Do you think we can really trust him? *7:20Bandicootfan63Cortex: *goes to an elevator* *7:20Bandicootfan63Cortex: *goes inside it* *7:20SierraSiaZack: *follows him* *7:20SierraSia(did you see Zack's question to Crash?) *7:20Bandicootfan63( yes, but Crash can't talk) *7:20SierraSia(ok) *7:21SierraSiaZack: *to Crash* You don't talk mush, do you? *7:22Bandicootfan63Crash: .... *7:22Bandicootfan63Crash: *also gets on the elevator* *7:22Bandicootfan63*the elevator goes up to a high level of Cortex's lab* *7:22SierraSiaZack: *to Cortex* So, um, what is this guy anyway? *gesters Crash8 *7:23SierraSia* *7:23Bandicootfan63Cortex: An annoyance! *7:24SierraSiaZack: I ment in species. *7:24Bandicootfan63*they're in the Psychetron room* *7:24SierraSiaZack: And whats that thing? *7:27Bandicootfan63Cortex: THAT is the Psychetron. We'll need it to stop that rampaging monster. *7:27Bandicootfan63Crash: *blinks* *7:29SierraSiaZack; I've seen weird stuff befor, from reptile ninjas to a blue flying pony eating a robot orb, but none of that even comes close to how weird this is right now. *7:30Bandicootfan63*the Psychetron shoots a random ray at Zack* *7:31SierraSiaZack: Whoa! *dodges, nearly getting hit* What was that for?!! *7:33Bandicootfan63Cortex: *using a super computer* *7:33SierraSiaZack: Hello?!! *keeps away from the Psychetron* *7:36Bandicootfan63Cortex: What? *7:37SierraSiaZack: Your machine here just nearly stot me! *7:37SierraSia*shot me *7:39Bandicootfan63Cortex: Oh, well. *uses the super com again* *7:39SierraSiaZack: ... *sigh* *7:39Bandicootfan63Cortex: I need you two to trap the monster and bring it here. *7:39SierraSiaZack: First of all, Crystal's a girl. *7:40Bandicootfan63Cortex: What do I care? Just trap it and bring it here!! *7:41SierraSiaZack: *rolls his eyes* Whatever, let's go. *leaves with Crash* Category:RP Recordings Category:Pages Category:U